Une dernière danse
by DoflamingoCrazy
Summary: "Tu es le souverain et je suis ton sale pantin, Misérables faiblesses, séparés par la malice."


**One piece est à oda !**

Ce chapitre est une song-fic ! La musique « _**Superbia ~ Le serviteur du mal**_ » est reprise, j'ai changer pas mal de phrase pour rester en accord avec l'histoire. Sinon la mélodie reste la même, ce qui donne vraiment ce côté touchant.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

" **Tu es le souverain et je suis ton sale pantin, Misérables faiblesses, séparés par la malice.** "

Les jambes d'une jeune fille se balançaient, presque comme un jeu. Ses longs cheveux blond platine, volèrent sous les caresses du vent. Elle dansait au milieu du jardin royal de Dressrosa, chantonnant une berceuse, devant la lune blanche.

" **Simplement pour te protéger mon très cher roi, J'en deviendrai moi-même possédé par le mal.** "

Elle se déplace, nus pieds sur les pavés froids, dansant comme une véritable danseuse étoile. Elle écarta les bras, dépliant ses doigts vers le ciel nocturne. Ses yeux brillèrent sous les rayons enchantés de la nuit, mais ils furent hélas, remplis d'une brume ténébreuse.

" **Venu au monde sous les attentes d'un cœur noirci, Bénis par les rires de ce sombre pays...** "

Elle reprit ses mouvements, tout en prenant soin de sourire à son public imaginaire. Son reflet apparut brièvement sur une flaque d'eau de pluie, une véritable créature magique.

 **"Pour des raisons auxquelles votre sainte famille déclarèrent, mon avenir heureux fut divisé en deux..."**

Elle s'arrêta finalement nette devant le Palais-royal, fixant avec intensité la porte fermée.

" **Si un jour, le monde entier t'en voulait, et même s'il faisait de toi son ennemie...** "

Elle leva son visage froid vers le haut, observant un grand balcon qu'elle côtoyer souvent, ces derniers temps depuis son enfance.

 **"Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'aimerais à jamais, alors reste en paix et continue de sourire."**

Son regard s'abaissa rapidement, elle se mordit la lèvre en serrant fortement ses paumes, s'enfonçant ses propres ongles dans sa petite chair.

 **"Tu es le souverain et je suis ton sale pantin, Misérables faiblesses, séparés par la malice..."**

Des petites gouttes d'eau salées tombèrent de ses yeux larmoyant, mouillant la roche fissurée. Derrière le balcon se trouvait une grande fenêtre, cachée par de grands rideaux en velours bordeaux.

 **"Simplement pour te protéger mon très cher roi, J'en deviendrai moi-même possédé par le mal."**

Ses sanglots freinèrent la douce mélodie qu'elle exécute depuis des années, toujours au même endroit, destiné à la même personne.

 **"Lorsque je fus éveillé de mon sommeil profond, J'aperçus un homme en rose au milieu de la ville."**

Derrière les rideaux, la chambre du nouveau roi de ce défunt pays, le célèbre grand corsaire, ancien dragon céleste. Il dormait paisiblement sous ses draps, emporter par ses cauchemars d'antan.

 **"Sa douce voix et son sourire des plus tendres, Ont eu raison de mon cœur, il n'y en avait nul doute."**

L'insomniaque attrapa les bouts de sa nuisette blanche, jouant avec le tissu pour calmer sa haine enjôleuse.

" **Cependant, Son Altesse désirant ardemment, que moi, sale pantin, disparaisse de son monde.** "

Elle se retourna, entamant une dernière danse. Ses larmes coulèrent toujours, tout comme ses souvenirs qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

" **Il m'en devait alors se répondre à ses vœux. Mais pourquoi ne puis-je endiguer mes larmes?** "

Une fois arrivée près de la falaise, elle regarda la ville colorée, puis d'un mouvement empli de beauté, elle fit un dernier grand jeté, prenant son envol dans le vide.

" **Tu es le souverain et je suis ton sale pantin, stupides faiblesses, séparé par la malice...** "

Elle décroisa les bras devant son visage, fixant longuement le sol à dix mètres en dessous d'elle, le temps semblait s'arrêter.

 **"Tu as beau m'ignorer, je serais toujours là !" Tu en souris gaiement avec ta malveillance..."**

Elle s'écrasa contre la pierre, ce qui fit un bruit sec et rapide. Ses membres se tournèrent, puis ses yeux devenaient un néant de solitude. Le soleil commençait à ouvrir ses paupières à l'horizon, dévoilant l'ombre du cadavre...

* * *

La musique que j'ai reprise pour ce fic : _**Superbia / le serviteur du mal -Cover FR**_


End file.
